


Slow Down, Dates Are To Be Savored

by Manacake



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, F/M, Love is in the Air, Speed Dating, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manacake/pseuds/Manacake
Summary: In honor of Pandaria's first-ever Love is in the Air event, Aysa Cloudsinger convinces Jaina Proudmoore to participate in Speed Dating. Between encountering various people she knows, Jaina is not so thrilled until a more pleasant friend shows up at her table.Written for The Purple Parlor's 2020 Love Is In The Air - Azeroth Speed Dating Challenge on Discord.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore & Aysa Cloudsinger, Jaina Proudmoore & Khadgar, Jaina Proudmoore & Lorewalker Cho, Jaina Proudmoore & Mathias Shaw, Jaina Proudmoore/Kalecgos (referenced)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Slow Down, Dates Are To Be Savored

“I am sure it will be more enjoyable than you assume, and you owe it to yourself to get out more,” Aysa said. “When was the last time you worked your magic in the bedroom, Lord Admiral?” A slight smile curled her mouth.

“I’m leaving.” Jaina’s cheeks burned as she turned on her heel to flee the same moment her arm was caught with careful grace. Escaping her friend's keen reflexes was out of the question. 

“Do stay, Jaina. It is my people’s first time participating in Love is in the Air celebrations. We wish to share in your culture, and this is a most unique mating ritual.”

“It is certainly an interesting choice.” 

“If nothing else it will be an entertaining evening, and what if you meet someone you may wish to see again?” 

Frown lines formed between Jaina’s brows. “Entertaining for you or for me?”

“Perhaps both.”

A heavy sigh left her as they entered a large room tucked away in the back of the Shrine of Seven Stars. Few things were less appealing than being forced to make small talk with stranger after stranger. Sharp, sapphire blue eyes scanned the crowd and a hard knot of dread formed in her stomach. The longer she looked the more faces she recognized. Small talk with strangers would not be the case.

_Shit._

_"Aysa! -_ teetering on the edge of panic, Jaina turned to face her friend. “- _I know these people!_ ”

Her anxious energy was met with calm and patience. “I invite you to tell me of a place we might go where you are both unknown and may meet a suitable mate. Few do not know of _Lady_ _Jaina Proudmoore_.” Aysa paused, cocking her head to the side. “I suppose we could travel to the Broken Isles. I am sure Azurewing Repose has many you might find-”

“You’re very funny."

Strong hands were suddenly on her hips, turning her forward to face her fate. “One of my many talents,” Aysa smirked. “Now, make your way to Matron Vi Vinh. She is in charge.” With a reassuring push, one foot begrudgingly moved in front of the other. 

Relationships had never been Jaina's strong suit, despite her longing for someone special. And while getting out more probably wasn’t a bad idea, she had found renewed purpose in her service to Boralus. Home. Family. Healing. Aysa's heart was in the right place, though she wondered if her friend truly understood the concept of a lost cause. 

“Greetings lonely wanderer!” Matron Vi Vinh's welcoming smile greeted Jaina's uncertain one. “Please take a seat at any empty table. Each of your dates will be five minutes long. Ladies will remain seated and the men will move to the next chair on their right when the gong is struck. Ink and quills are on the tables. Do you have any questions?” Jaina hesitated before accepting the scorecard held out to her.

“No.”

“Excellent! You are in for a treat,” she bowed. “May the Red Crane guide love to you this day.”

“He has his work cut out for him,” Jaina muttered as she slinked into a chair.

Moments later, the matron's familiar voice announced, “Gentlemen, please make your way to your seats! Your first date begins……. _now!_ ” The deep pitch of the gong resonated throughout the room. 

_Here we go._

The first contestant sat down opposite her and Jaina fought to keep the shock off her face. _“Shaw??”_ She hadn’t meant it to sound so unbelievable. 

“Lady Proudmoore.” Mathias Shaw cringed, looking as uncomfortable as she felt. For a moment they said nothing more, refusing to meet each other's eyes until Jaina cleared her throat.

“Not a word of this then,” she said sharply.

“Absolutely not.”

Nodding curtly, she glanced past him to shoot Aysa a scathing look. The monk grinned in return, flashing an enthusiastic thumbs up. She made a mental note to find a way to get back at her for this misery.

Minutes passed by and Shaw shifted restlessly. “So,” he coughed. “Do youuu, have any hobbies?”

“We don’t have to-”

“No,” He held up his hand. “You’re right, no.” 

The gong was struck, freeing Shaw from his torture, though her own reprieve would have to wait. Jaina's jaw fell slack as another sat in the empty chair. 

_“Jaina?!”_ Khadgar’s face bloomed into a grin that spread pole to pole. 

“Tides take me,” she pleaded.

He laughed - a short, happy sound. “I’ve sent letters to Boralus for months, hoping to convince you to visit! If only I had known to tempt you by including a list of our most eligible bachelors! We do have some _fine_ ones, Jaina; archmages who I’m sure you’d -”

“Khadgar,” she dragged her hand over her face.

“Teasing, my dear, of course.” The laughter died from his face, lingering in his eyes like a pleasant dream. “Seeing you here explains why our newest council member has been so sullen. I didn’t know, but I had my suspicions.”

“Sullen?” She perked up. “How _is_ Kalec? Has he -”

“Ah!” he cut her off with a raised index finger. “I believe we are here to discuss _us_.”

Cold blue eyes narrowed as a sudden chill permeated the air around them.

Undeterred, Khadgar spread his arms wide as if to suggest all of himself. “No interest in _this?_ I’m amazed you’d allow such an opportunity to slip by.” 

_“_ Are you _?”_

“Not really, no,” his chuckled faded into something softer. “We've missed you, Jaina. More than your skill and insight. You still have friends in the city who care for you. ...I hope you know that."

The hardness faded from her eyes as they lowered, suddenly finding a knot in the wood of the table exceedingly interesting. “I’m sorry I did not reply to your letters."

Khadgar waved away the apology. “The council will be pleased to know I ran into you.” 

“You wouldn’t tell them…” 

“Oh, I’m afraid I must,” he grinned.

Groaning, her forehead hit the table just as the gong was struck.

“You are _always_ welcome in Dalaran, my dear.” A caring hand patted her back reassuringly.

“Thank you,” she said softly, wondering if he truly would tell the council of their meeting. 

_Of course he would._

Something tightened in her chest. What would Kalec think? _Kalec…_

Heavy footsteps broke her train of thought. She took a deep breath and let it out slow.

“Lady Proudmoore,” a familiar voice, warm and deep spoke. Jaina’s head shot up just in time to watch him bow before taking his seat.

“Lorewalker Cho?”

Dark caramel colored eyes sparkled with amusement. “It is good to see you have returned to Pandaria, my lady. Or perhaps it is... _Lord Admiral_ now." His eyes flicked to the anchor pendant around her neck. "Your story is one I am most interested in.” 

“I'm afraid it’s not a good story, Lorewalker.” 

“Ah, but it is. Many stories are about becoming. Few are about unbecoming. Unbecoming everything that is not really you, so that you may transform into all that you were meant to be. Something tells me _your_ story is at a new beginning.” 

Jaina swallowed a lump in her throat. "Not many see it that way....and I myself often wish it were fiction."

There was a great peacefulness in his expression as he considered her, eyes brimming with sincerity. “Life stories are not tidy things. Many will judge a person's story by the chapter they walk in on. I myself, prefer to read the entire book.”

She smiled then, genuinely happy to have him seated across from her. The Lorewalker’s voice and demeanor had an almost instant soothing effect on her frayed nerves. Tension melted from her body, and for the first time since her arrival at the Shrine, Jaina enjoyed the conversation. “It is so nice to see you again, even under such odd circumstances.” 

“Odd?” He quirked a brow, puzzled. “This is a most fascinating custom! It is nice to see some of the traditions of our new friends begin to flow within our own.”

“I suppose it _is_ fascinating, and quite possibly our highest standard in unrealistic attempts at forced intimacy."

He laughed and the sound wrapped around her like wool, warm and comforting. “The only disappointment I feel is what little time I have remaining in your company, Lord Admiral. Minutes speaking to you is as if reading but a few lines in a good story! It leaves one longing, anxious to continue the tale.”

Jaina felt heat creep up her face. “You're very kind, Lorewalker. I've enjoyed our conversation as well. Too often this evening, I myself have found minutes to be far too long in the company of some.”

His ear flicked. “Is there a custom you _do_ favor?” 

“I’m afraid I've rather poor luck with love stories,” she shook her head. “Friendship is more my genre.”

Cho’s eyes narrowed as though he were trying to focus, drawing his thumb and forefinger down his short beard. “Tell me, have you heard the tale of the Pandaren Lorewalker and the Daughter of the Sea?” 

“I’m afraid I have not.”

“Oh?” he smiled, eyes glittering. “Once upon a time...moments ago, in fact, a powerful human woman from the island nation of Kul Tiras wandered into the path of a storyteller in Pandaria. He was delighted by her charm, and saw much hidden behind her eyes. Knowledge he could sense, few were ever given the privilege of obtaining. More than anything, he wished not to tell her a story, but to listen to her share with him her own. Alas, the Lorewalker felt himself too humble to ask for her time and so, he remained only a dreamer.”

Silence filled the space between them. 

“You do not like the story?” he asked eventually.

“Well...I suppose I didn’t expect the ending.” 

“Would you like to help change the ending?”

The question left Jaina momentarily speechless before laughing abruptly - a kind of half giggle that surprised even her. The satisfaction of it coated her like chocolate, heavy and sweet. “How often does that work, Lorewalker?”

“Perhaps I will find out soon."

Just as her lips parted to respond, the sound of the gong flooded the room. Jaina glanced to her left and felt her eyes widen at Flynn Fairwind's enthusiastic grin.

“Oy! Lord Admiral!?” he beamed. “Bloody hell, I had no idea you were _in the market_ , as it were! Does your mother know you’re here?" He frowned, shaking his head. "Ahh - odd question, forget I mentioned it. It’s just, you know, she seems strict. _Very strict._ Lovely woman though, of course - in the most intimidating way possible. Quite charming, as potential mother-in-laws go, I’d wager.”

Jaina stared at him, blinking.

“Did you see Shaw?!?" He pointed behind her and laughed. "Not terribly surprised he’s here, though - stick up his arse all the time. Say-" he leaned in closer. "-should you be teleporting home later, can I snag a portal? Unless...” he arched a brow, pointing at himself and then her, “we’re going home together? Then of course I’d assume yes--”

“Oh, I don’t think so,” she whispered, reaching across the table to rest her hand on top of Cho's. “Lorewalker, what would you say to showing me your library? . _...now._ ”

His eyes sparkled like a child on Winter Veil morning. “I would say that the Celestials have blessed me!”

Standing from her chair, she glanced at Flynn apologetically. “Forgive me.”

Confused, he held his hands out as the pair left the table. “The _bear??..._ ”

Jaina caught Aysa's astonished eyes as they walked toward the door. She waved happily before holding both hands out several feet apart from one another. "Very - _big -_ book collection," she mouthed silently. Chuckling, she wrapped her arm around Cho's, pleased to have met someone she wished to see again.


End file.
